


Les insomnies d'Alya

by Merricup



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable dorks, Christmas Fluff, DjWifi me met vraiment en PLS, F/M, Feels, I don't know why I'm crying in the club right now, Idiots in Love, OTP Feels, Romance, Romantic Fluff, You can't change my mind, meilleur couple du fandom, so much feels, so soft
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merricup/pseuds/Merricup
Summary: Alya fait des insomnies depuis qu'elle est enfant.Et jusque-là, elle ne pensait pas trouver de remède contre cela.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Les insomnies d'Alya

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Alya's insomnia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864153) by [Merricup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merricup/pseuds/Merricup)



Sa première insomnie a eu lieu lors du réveillon de Noël. Elle n'avait que six ans, à l'époque, et comme tous les enfants de son âge, Alya croyait au Père Noël.  
Mais contrairement aux autres enfants de son âge, Alya se croyait assez maligne pour être la première à l'attraper, au moins en photo, et prouver son existence au monde entier. Si petite et déjà grande reporter dans l'âme.

Elle est restée éveillée toute la nuit, sans la moindre fatigue dans le corps. Assise en tailleur près de la baie vitrée, à fixer le ciel nocturne dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le traîneau, les jumelles de son père dans une main et l'appareil photo de sa mère dans l'autre.

Ses parents l'ont grondée dès le matin, et l'ont mise en garde ; si au prochain Noël, elle recommençait, alors elle serait privée de cadeaux. Injuste ça l'était, surtout pour elle, petite fille aux grands rêves. Mais elle n'a jamais recommencé. Du moins pas volontairement.

La deuxième s'est passée un an après, aux alentours du Nouvel An. Elle a passé la nuit à dessiner, sans trouver le sommeil – elle s'est indignée contre le marchand de sable qui, quand même, aurait pu faire l'effort de passer au-dessus de chez elle, non ?  
Le lendemain matin, elle a eu du mal à trouver une excuse pour expliquer les dizaines de dessins qui jonchaient le sol de sa chambre.

Et les insomnies se sont enchaînées.

La septième, elle s'est affairée à ranger sa chambre de fond en comble de trois heures à six heures du matin, évidemment sans faire de bruit. 

La dixième, elle a passé sa nuit sur sa Nintendo DS, à chasser des Pokémons.

La dix-neuvième, l'insomnie lui est tombée dessus à cause du stress pour le contrôle du lendemain. Elle a failli piquer du nez sur sa copie, mais a fini par avoir une bonne note quand même.

La vingt-cinquième, sa grande sœur l'a rejoint en plein milieu de la nuit, prétextant l'avoir entendu marcher. Et Alya a eu la peur de sa vie, car elle a bien cru, sur le moment, que Nora allait la gronder et la dénoncer aux parents ; mais rien du tout.  
Elle s'est rendue compte, ce soir-là, que Nora subissait elle aussi des insomnies, de temps en temps – d'une sorte de malédiction familiale, peut-être. 

Alors les deux sœurs se sont blotties l'une contre l'autre dans le lit de la plus jeune et ont regardé un vieux film, nul de surcroît, pour passer le temps. Alya s'est sentie égoïste de le penser, mais de ne pas être seule pendant une insomnie l'a rassurée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

Au bout de la trentième et de la troisième insomnie passée ensemble, les deux filles se sont créées un code pour prévenir l'autre en cas de panne de sommeil. Leur chambre étant l'une à côté de l'autre, elles devaient simplement cogner doucement trois fois dans le mur pour communiquer sans réveiller toute la maisonnée. Et puis, l'autre rejoignait la première si elle était éveillée aussi, et elles regardaient plusieurs films, parfois les mêmes deux jours de suite.  
Bêtement, elle s'est mise à les apprécier les insomnies, Alya, quand le marchand de sable l'oubliait elle et sa sœur.

Et elle a fini par arrêter de compter, à force.

Mais un jour, Nora s'en est allée de la maison pour poursuivre ses études à l'étranger, tenter de percer dans le monde sportif de la boxe. Alors elles communiquaient par message, quand Alya a enfin eu un portable pour elle seule.  
Mais il semblait qu'en dehors de la France, les insomnies n'existaient plus, puisque Nora répondait de moins en moins pendant la nuit.  
Et Alya s'est sentie plus seule que jamais.

Elle n'en parlait à personne, de ses insomnies, pas même à ses parents, pas même à Marinette, pas même à Nino.  
Elle ne parlait pas des textes qu'elle écrivait quand le sommeil ne voulait pas l'habiter, elle ne parlait pas des centaines de films qu'elle avait pu voir pendant toutes ces nuits.

Elle ne parlait pas de la solitude assourdissante qu'elle ressentait, lorsqu'elle était blottie dans sa couette, les yeux grands ouverts, la gorge nouée, la tête remplie de pensées.

Les années ont défilé. Les insomnies se sont enchaînées. Et Alya est partie de la France, elle aussi, pour parfaire son anglais ; gardant contact avec sa famille, son petit ami, ses amis restés à Paris, évidemment, faisant de nouvelles rencontres ici, en Angleterre. Continuant sa vie, doucement mais sûrement, paarce qu'il le fallait, de toute façon, pas vrai ?

Et là voilà donc seize ans plus tard, seize ans après la première insomnie. Réveillon de Noël. Insomnie impitoyable. Solitude endurcie.  
Comme quoi, certaines choses ne changent pas.

Parce que passer le réveillon de Noël seule est déjà quelque chose, mais passer la nuit qui suit à chercher un sommeil qui ne vient pas est bien pire. Elle ressasse des vieilles pensées sombres, Alya, elle se met à broyer du noir, dans la pénombre de son appartement. Elle attend un message, n'importe lequel, mais elle sait que personne ne lui répondra ; ni Nora qui doit être occupée à mieux, ni Nino qui doit dormir à cette heure-ci, ni Marinette qui passe les vacances avec Adrien.

Soupir. Murmures de la télé qu'elle finit par éteindre. Chocolat chaud qui n'est plus si chaud que ça, à présent.

Et puis, un boum.

Le sursaut qui lui prend est si violent que son cœur rate un battement. Le bruit sourd venait de l'extérieur, son balcon, plus précisément – et elle en a vu, des films d'horreur, Alya, assez pour commencer à se faire des scénarios rocambolesques, mais pas assez pour faire taire sa curiosité, visiblement.

Elle pose sa tasse sur la table basse, puis elle se lève de son canapé, abandonnant sa couverture sur celui-ci, se dirigeant avec hâte vers la baie vitrée. Elle ne voit pas grand-chose, dans le noir, si bien qu'elle se demande si elle n'a pas rêvé, en fin de compte.

Mais lorsqu'elle pose sa main sur la poignée, une silhouette se dessine tout à coup dans l'obscurité, à travers sa vitre, et Alya en pousse un cri d'effroi.  
Nouveau sursaut, déjà prête à récupérer une arme de fortune pour se défendre contre son assaillant, Alya entame un mouvement de recul mais en fixant cette silhouette, quelque chose attire son attention.

Plusieurs choses, même. _Trop_ de choses familières.

— Nino ? marmonne-t-elle, désemparée.

Enfin, ce n'est pas véritablement Nino, même si la personne qui vient d'apparaître comme par magie sur son balcon, à l'entente de ce prénom, se met à sourire et lui adresse un petit signe.  
Non, pas Nino, Carapace, plutôt.  
Et si l'envie de sauter de joie lui vient, ce n'est pourtant pas la première chose qu'elle fait lorsqu'elle ouvre la fenêtre, Alya.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! 

Elle n'est pas véritablement en colère, simplement... surprise, voilà tout. Et puis, c'est le choc et l'adrénaline qui la mettent un peu sur les nerfs, à imaginer de suite les conséquences qu'il va subir pour avoir usé de son Miraculous alors qu'il n'y a aucun danger.

— Tu es complètement irresponsable, et comment... 

— Eh, promis, j'ai demandé la permission d'abord, la coupe-t-il calmement. J'ai une dérogation spéciale de Ladybug elle-même.

Il accentue sa réponse d'un clin d'œil, assez pour qu'Alya esquisse un sourire malgré le masque de mère autoritaire qu'elle s'efforce de garder pour le moment.

— Et comment tu as fait pour venir jusqu'ici ?

— Un ami qui m'a donné un coup de main, dit-il simplement, malicieux.

Alya soupire une énième fois et Nino perd si tôt son sourire.

— C'était une mauvaise idée, c'est ça ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, j'étais juste inquiet après ton message et je me suis dit que... 

Mais la jeune femme ne lui laisse pas le temps de continuer.

Elle se précipite sur lui et s'abat dans ses bras, le serrant tout contre elle comme si ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années – quoique, dans sa tête, c'est un peu le cas – et Nino répond de suite à son étreinte, l'enlaçant tendrement tout en se détransformant d'un murmure à peine audible. 

Elle s'énivre de son parfum, de la chaleur de son corps, de son souffle dans ses cheveux, et soudainement, Alya a le cœur mille fois plus léger, l'esprit mille fois moins encombré. 

Soudainement, elle a presque envie de pleurer.

Le jeune homme la libère au bout de quelques minutes, seulement pour admirer de nouveau son visage, un sourire attendri étirant ses lèvres. Mais une lueur d'étonnement se met à briller dans ses pupilles lorsqu'il remarque les larmes qui perlent au coin des yeux de sa petite amie et il s'empresse de prendre son visage entre ses mains, véritablement anxieux.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Rien, répond-elle doucement en prenant une de ses mains dans la sienne. Je suis juste contente de te revoir.

Échange de sourires, caresse de Nino sur la joue de la jeune femme, avant qu'il ne finisse pas se pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Et ses lèvres contre les siennes semblent être une brise d'été dans un hiver, la solution à tous ses problèmes, le remède de tous ses mal-êtres.

Ils mettent fin au baiser sans pour autant briser leur proximité, leur nez se frôlant doucement, leurs souffles se mêlant avec harmonie, le cœur d'Alya tabourinant avec force dans sa poitrine comme un chant de bonheur. 

— Joyeux Noël, lui susurre-t-il en calant délicatement une mèche des cheveux de la jeune Césaire derrière son oreille.

Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'Alya se rend compte qu'avec toutes ces insomnies au compteur,  
jamais elle n'en a vécu une aux côtés de Nino.

**Author's Note:**

> ARGH. ILS SONT TROP CHOUX.  
> Hm, pardon- Hello la compagnie !  
> Voici mon OS pour mon deuxième jour du Calendart de French Miraculers : Insomnie (ouais, je me suis pas foulée)  
> Un peu de DJWifi pour le moral, ça fait toujours du bien, right ? (no vraiment, ils sont adorables et j'ai adoré écrire sur eux, j'exige plus de fanfics sur ce couple)  
> J'espère que ça vous aura plus, merci d'avoir lu! <3


End file.
